You are the one
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Basically season 5 rewritten with Larry. XD cause Larry/Ally JUST RDJ. So many feels XD
1. Chapter 1

6am. A nervous excited sort of feeling. It was the day. Ally Mcbeal's day. Finally. Aged 31. Finally getting married to the love of her life, Larry Paul. Laying in bed for a few minutes longer Ally soaked up the emotion. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. Dreams. Proving to come true.

At some point Ally must have dropped back off to sleep. "Ally!" Her roommate Renée called. A startled Ally jumped. It was 9am! She had to get ready for the special day. Sliding on her dress, sitting while her hair and makeup being done. She admired herself. This day it was going to be perfect . 30 minutes to go. In 30 minutes she would be walking down the aisle. Her one true love, there at the end waiting to marry. An eternal love, a beautiful commitment. Nothing could be more perfect in Ally's eyes than being a married woman but knowing she would be with Larry forever it was more perfect than she could ever imagine.

Everything just felt right at this moment. In this church, old and magical. The perfect place for a wedding. Walking down the aisle. Father giving her away, bridesmaids waltzing behind. Then it came to the vows. Ally smiled as Larry adorably looked into her glistening eyes.

_"I Larry Paul, take you Ally Mcbeal to be my lawful wedded wife._

_To have and to hold,_

_From this day forward;_

_For better, for worse,_

_For richer, for poorer,_

_In sickness and in health._

_To love and to cherish:_  
_Till death do us part. "_

Ally repeated the vows, staring into his adoring eyes, Larry looking directly back, hands on her shoulders.

"_I Ally Mcbeal, take you Larry Paul to be my lawful wedded husband._

_To have and to hold,_

_From this day forward;_

_For better, for worse,_

_For richer, for poorer,_

_In Sickness and in health,_

_To love and to Cherish:_

_Till death do us part."_

The vows were over and after a moment of silence the priest said those words both Ally and Larry had been waiting for all morning. "_You may kiss the bride"_

Larry smiled, lovingly and looked Ally in the eyes. Holding her firmly he leaned in, lips touching just so. The perfect kiss, from the perfect man. Ally's husband for life. The father of her children.

The ceremony was over, it was time for the reception. About an hour was spent over drinks and nibbles catching up with family out on the hotel lawn, after they all went in to eat. Starter was a simple tomato and basal soup served with wholemeal bread and butter. Mains, a tasteful tartiflette, and dessert a wondrously mouthwatering crème brûlée. After all had eaten it was time for the speeches. First up the father of the bride.

_"Good afternoon everyone. For those who don't know me I am George Mcbeal, Ally's father._

_It is to my delight that I am able to be here, present on this special day. My baby girl. Getting married at last. I know, being her father that while growing_ _up all she wanted in life was to get Married. Back in the 2nd grade and until she left college. It was always going to be Billy. They were going to get married. Have plenty of children and save the world. Things... They don't always go to plan but really it is for the best. There is no better man for my daughter than Larry. Larry and I. Well I guess we both are fairly similer. When Ally was just a wee girl I used to play the piano with her. This one special song. The memory, well it will be treasured in both mine and Ally's hearts. Forever. Larry sings two. The perfect match really and about time! She has always been picky over men so not only is it a joy but it came as quite a surprise when Ally announced she would be getting married. My wife, and Ally's mother, Jeannie. Well she almost fainted infact!_

_In these speeches I'm aware were supposed to give some sort of advise to the newly wed's. I have to be honest in saying that the only piece of advice I have is to never let what you have now go. I feel obliged to warn you really. There will be hard times, testing times but as a couple you will have to work through that. Love doesn't just happen you know! I am sure this couple will pull through and I wish them luck as they continue on through their journey in married life. Thankyou for everyone being her today and many thanks to Renée, for always being there for my daughter. Thankyou to Tracy. If you didn't leave these two wouldn't have met and finally thankyou to John Cage for always being there to support Ally in times of emotional distress._

_Please lets make a toast. Raise your glasses to the bride and groom."_

First speech over, further speeches followed. Finally it came to the final one. The one Everyone worried most about. Richard Fish. Best man.

_"Hi. I'm sure you all know me. Richard Fish. In the last year I have become great friends with Larry Paul and it is true that there is none other, for Ally. Ally has been working for my firm for four years now and honestly_ _she is an outstandingly hot woman, which of course_ _is why I hired her. Bygones. Anyway that's not the point. The point is in all these years Ally_ _has been looking for love and there's been some rather concerning_ _times. What with dancing babies and that time when Larry went of to Detroit to be with his son. At times I thought Ally had lost the plot but that all makes sense now. Ally and Larry total chemistry. The thing many of us full time workers are jealous_ _of. It's hard to balance out love and work. Especially when it's true. I actually helped work to save this relationship once. And Larry being the charmer he is even brought sting along! Larry Paul. A singer, a great Lawyer and most of all one of the kindest men I have ever met. He likes to have his fun and I'm aware that when Larry beats us Ally does secretly enjoy rubbing his feat._

_At first I was a little worried you know. "If you don't kiss a girl on the first date, you're a gentleman. If you don't kiss her on the second date, you're gay!" Fishism. I did have a slight suspision but it's come out that he just wanted to take it slow and not ruin anything because Larry is so totally in love with Ally, and after many a failed relationships, a divorce he didn't want to ruin anything this time. This is a very happy day for us all now lets raise our glasses and make a toast. To the newly wed's Ally and Larry. "_

The speeches were over and after around half an hour the room was ready for the dancing. Larry and Ally looked at each-other, nervously. It was time for their first dance. The song was All I want is you by U2.

_You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold_

_You say you want your story to remain untold_

_But all the promises we make from the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

_You say you'll give me a highway with no one on it_

_Treasure just to look upon it all the riches in the night_

_You say you'll give me eyes in a moon of blindness_

_A river in a time of dryness, a harbour in the tempest_

_But all the promises we make from the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

_You say you want your love to work out right_

_To last with me through the night_

_You say you want diamonds on a __ring_ _of gold_

_Your story to remain untold, your love not to grow cold_

_All the promises we break from the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

_You_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

The dance was over, the newly wed's still entwined, other couples on the dancefloor accompanying them. It really was magic. The perfect day and the perfect wedding for the perfect couple.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Monday morning. Honeymoon over, work resuming as normal. The birds tweeting as Larry awoke, softly kissing his Still sleeping wife on the cheek. While getting coffee he smiled. Everything was just right. It seemed he had got it right this time and Ally really was his match made in heaven.

The time seemed to fly as he sipped at his Coffee and read the news. 9am. Ally still wasn't downstairs. Both had to be in work in half an hour! "Ally baby!" Larry called entering their room.

"Larry?" Ally asked groggily.

"Yes it's me. Who else? You have to be in work in 30 minutes and counting! It's 9am!" Larry made her suddenly aware of the time.

"Shit! Your kidding right?" Ally exclaimed out of shock and ended with a question.

"No... Al. Not Joking. Come on. Up you get." Larry gestured then gently lifted her out of bed gently kissing her on the lips to wake her up.

"Larry. No please... Not right now..." Ally said quietly then ran to the bathroom feeling a wave of sickness.

"ALLY! Baby are you alright?" Larry exclaimed and ran over to the bathroom door out of worry. Hearing her throw up he sighed. "Al beautiful. I'll pop by cage and fish tell Richard you sick shall I?"

"No Larry." Ally responded and after washing out her mouth came out of the bathroom to see Larry by the door. "I think I'm pregnant"

Larry almost fainted in shock. "Do you have a test?" He asked

"Yes... but I'm scared..."

"What of the test?"

"Yes..."

"Well take it Al. I really have to go now. I'll tell Richard you'll be late, tell me the news when I get home!" Larry replied then rushed out the door finding he was going to be late.

* * *

"Morning Larry. What are you doing here?" Richard asked as he saw Larry exit the elevator.

"Just came to say Ally's sick. She said she'd be in later though."

"Oh. Like really sick or having hallucinations again?" Richard asked knowing that Ally sometimes used being sick as an excuse for when she was having her weird hallucinations.

"Really sick... I heard her throwing up this morning."

"Oh dear. Well poor Ally. Tell her I hope she gets well soon for me Larry!"

"Sure. I really have to hurry now. First client of the day is scheduled to arrive in 10 minutes." Larry responded and scurried off back down the escalator, heading to his office.

Sitting, talking to the clients about their case. 3 boys in a band from the English county Devon. A small place called Teignmouth. "Apparently I caused hallucination." Matt said.

"Yeah apparently all of Matt's eccentricities and conspiracy theories are too much for the audience!" Dom exclaimed!

After talking through the case and what the band had been accused off Larry finally came to a conclusion. "Ok I'll set up a meeting. First thing tomorrow morning. We'll try to come to an agreement with the plantiff. Till then boys I shall say my goodbyes."

Finally the meeting was over. Larry could not stop thinking about Ally. It was so hard for him to focus on his work when his wife was either sick or pregnant. Larry sighed and lent back in his chair deciding to pick up the phone and call one of cage and fish's secretary's Elaine Vassle.

"Elaine. Is Ally in?" Larry asked after Elaine had picked up the phone.

"Yes. Just came in 10 minutes ago. Do you want to speak to her?"

"Yes... Please Elaine."

Larry waited patiently as back at Cage and Fish Elaine called Ally, saying that Larry was on the phone for her.

"Hey Larry." Ally greeted.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Sick as hell." She responded.

"Oh Ally darling. I hate it when your not feeling well. Tell Richard you need to go home."

"No... Larry. I'll be fine honest. It's not as if I'm in court or meeting with clients today anyway. Just got paper work to sort out."

"Ok babes. If your sure you'll be ok. So do you have anything to tell me?" He asked wanting to know whether or not she was pregnant.

"When you get home." Ally responded then laughed a little. She could tell him now but didn't want people from work overhearing.

"Alright, alright. When I get home." Larry replied. "See you then gorgeous" He said and the two wished each other goodbye before putting down their phones.

"Ugh." Ally sighed and took a sip of water, staring at her laptop screen and all the paper files make her feel worse. After breathing heavily for a bit trying to reduce the sick feeling, she rested her head on her desk.

"Ally!" Richard called knocking on her office door.

"Come in..." Ally relied rather weakly.

"I have a case for you. It's an emergency."

"Richard I can't take it. Not right now anyway." Ally replied rather annoyed. He knew she was sick and it would be so embarrassing if she threw up in-front of clients.

"I know your sick Ally but if you were that sick you wouldn't have come in. It's a real emergency. Please. There's a meeting between us and the defendant first thing tomorrow. I'll help. In-case you suddenly have to rush out.

"Ok. Thanks Richard. Who is the defendant's Lawyer?" She asked.

"Uh... Larry Paul." He replied then hurriedly left, dumping case files on her desk before she could change her mind.

Ally sighed then shifted her attention to the new case. After reading it through she laughed. How silly. A band causing Hallucinations.

* * *

"So..." Larry started after sitting on the sofa with Ally's head in his lap after a busy day at work.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wow! Congratulations beauty. I'm going to have another chance of being a father." Larry smiled however he was also quite worried.

"Yes Larry you are. You'll make a great father! Oh and Larry. I know we have this foot rubbing rule but not tomorrow please. It is such a silly case! A band causing hallucinations."

Fortunately come the next morning the case had been dropped. Everyone was delighted. Unfortunately Elaine had started to suspect that Ally was pregnant and she was sure others had heard her throwing up throughout the day. All that rushing off to the unisex.

Finally it was the end of a long day. Ally was going to head off home but had heard Larry had a surprise for her. Muse had some spare time and played in the bar for the night. Larry chose to use this opportunity. Being a singer himself he sung unintended with Matt and dedicated it to Ally knowing this sort of thing charmed her

_.You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

_First there was the one who challenged_

_All my dreams and all my balance_

_She could never be as good as you_

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You should be the one I'll always love_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

_Before you _

Ally loved Larry's soothing and most perfectly trained voice. You could tell with Larry when a song meant something to him and it meant so much to Ally that Larry Paul was such a down to earth, in touch with his emotions and sweet guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months had passed and it was now the end of October. Ally still had not told everyone the news of her pregnancy but could tell she would have to soon. A real bump had started to form and she couldn't hide it by wearing baggy clothes for much longer. Walking in 9:30am, a typical Monday morning. Ally was shocked to see two new and very young associates at the table. Glenn Foy and Jenny Shaw.

"Morning Ally. Richard greeted her. "This is Jenny Shaw and Glenn Foy. They have come to join us here at cage and fish."

"Well welcome... Um... before we start I have some news." Ally continued slightly worried about announcing it to everyone.

"Well spit it out then." Richard said.

"I'm Pregnant!" Ally exclaimed then scurried over to sit in her seat.

"Well um..." Richard said out of shock. "Congratulations I guess."

Everyone else also said their congratulations before John asked. "How far?"

"Um 5 months. Anyway lets get started shall we?" Ally replied then changed the topic of conversation.

"Ok so the phone company case. Ally, Glenn second and third chair. If that's ok with you Ally?" Richard assigned cases then asked.

"Yes... Why wouldn't it be?" Ally asked.

"Oh I don't know. Just checking." He replied. "Anyway next up."

After the meeting Richard briefly called Ally into his office. "Sit down." Richard said and waited for her to sit before continuing. "Well. Congratulations."

"Uh thanks Richard, so what did you want me for?"

"Maternity leave, if your planning on coming back full time. That sort of stuff."

"Ok. Um well how long do you give Maternity leave for?" She asked.

"Well legally it's 12 weeks, as you know but I'm prepared to give you all the time you need."

"Uh thanks Richard. But 12 weeks will be plenty. Is it alright with you if I don't leave in anticipation of the baby being born and continue working until I have the baby?"

"Yes. That's fine. Just don't go into labour in the middle of court. Be sensible. If you feel you need some time then take it." He replied. "So are you going to come back full time?"

"Assuming I can find childcare then yes." Ally replied. "Thanks Richard. For being so understanding."

"That's ok, I wouldn't want to be sued. Bygons. I mean. I wouldn't want to lose an amazing Lawyer." He corrected himself then smiled. "Your free to leave now." He said.

Ally got up and left, heading back into her office where Glenn and Jenny were planning for heading to court the next morning. "Hi." Ally said.

"Oh hey." Jenny said as Ally went over to sit at her desk. "So the case. Fill me in."

Jenny filled Ally in explained her annoyance of the phone companies calls. Then talked about tomorrow mornings strategies. 11am they were going in there to fight against the phone companies. "I may be couple of minutes late tomorrow." Ally warned. "Sorry."

"Oh uh. Ok then. Why? May I ask?" Jenny said wondering.

"Just an appointment. I should be on time but you know what doctors are like they can never run on-time." Ally replied.

"That's true that." Glen laughed a little after speaking. "Clearly don't understand people have life's to get on with."

The next morning Ally arrived at the courthouse to meet with the others ten minutes before trial was due to start to be greeted by Glenn offering her a cheeseburger. "Oh Glen. No.. No thanks." Ally responded gagging slightly before having to rush outside to a discreet, hidden pathway to throw up in the hedge.

"What have you done now Glenn?" Jenny moaned slightly annoyed.

"Well I didn't know a cheeseburger would make her sick!" Glenn responded slightly confused. How can someone not like a cheeseburger! Let alone have a bad reaction to the smell alone!

Soon after Ally came back in, Glenn and Jenny still arguing. "What are we arguing about?" Ally asked.

"Glenn! He made you sick!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. That... No worries. He's not a woman he wasn't supposed to know that pregnant women sometimes can't even stomach the smell of some foods. No harm done. My Stomach's a little sore but it's nothing to worry about."

"You are still going to be ok as my 2nd chair though. Right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Fine. Just remember Glenn in future keep your cheeseburgers away from me." Ally clarified and smiled at Glenn.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. It seemed as though they were in with a strong chance of winning the case and Glenn didn't have anymore cheeseburgers. That evening Larry and Ally chose against going to the bar and opted for a quiet night at home. Soft music was playing in the background and Ally showed Larry the scans from earlier in the day.

"Do you want to know it's sex?" She asked.

"Course I do!" Larry exclaimed pulling ally close then stroking her soft hair.

"It's a boy!" Ally exclaimed.

Larry wasn't completely sure what to think about this. He was worried he may make the same mistakes as he did with Sam but also excited. Boys were way more interesting than girls. You could get them do do more exciting things without them crying or just wanting to play barbie. He was not quite sure how to put it into words to got up to get his acoustic guitar then came and sat back down, playing and singing with arms wide open by Creed. It seemed to fit his feelings. His worries about a boy perfectly.

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open..wide open_

_[Guitar Break]_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..._

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open_


	4. Chapter 4

It was now mid January. Larry and Ally had invested in a house. Well a bit of a work-in-progress really. To be fixed up. A project. Ally fell in love with this place at first site. Withholding that almost childlike imagination and ability to dream she had great plans for the house.

Telling everyone about it at work everyone was shocked, to say the least about them purchasing a house that needed so much work done just over a month before the baby was due. Ally however she new it was perfect. Perfect for her. For Larry and her son. She would not listen to anyone objections to the place. It was so totally her.

Smiling, she sat at her desk and dreamed. Dreamed about her future and how perfect it would all be when there came a knock at the door. At first Ally didn't hear it but then there was a knock again. "Come in" She called.

"You free to go out for dinner?" Larry asked with a glint in his eye. He had to keep Ally out of the house until everyone had finished revamping. It would be a surprise.

"Yes." Ally smiled. "Just no fast food." She replied and got up and hugged him. "I love you Larry." She mentioned softly before leaning in to kiss him.

Larry kissed back holding her tight then withdrew the kiss gently. "No fast food. I know. What do you fancy?" He asked.

"Italian." Ally replied quickly.

Larry smiled as Ally went to pack her stuff so she could head off to the restaurant. Holding hands they walked out of cage and fish and down the streets in the snow down to the posh Italian not too far away from home.

The restaurant it's self had a romantic feel to it and a great atmosphere. A Band playing Italian music by the front windows and candles lit at every table. Being a Wednesday night it wasn't too busy so the couple were seated straight away and ordered their drinks. Both just had water as Larry didn't want to drink knowing that Ally shouldn't be due to her pregnancy. The two sat and chatted for a while while looking over the menus deciding what to it. Ally chose a light option Pizza and Larry a full on, full calorie pizza.

After the waitress took their orders they started talking about baby names knowing it would not be long and the baby would come. "Billy." Ally proposed.

"Seriously Al. Billy!" Larry exclaimed and started laughing. "What about Charlie?"

"No... Charlie's boring. I like Billy." Ally said.

This conversational argument continued on until the food came. Roughly 20 minutes. Eventually the couple chose to change the topic. Eventually the two fell in silence for a brief minute before Larry said he wanted to go the ice-cream parlor next.

"Ok Larry." Ally smiled and laughed before continuing eating her pizza.

After the meals were finished Larry payed the bill and the couple walked again, as before in the snow down to the ice-cream Parlor. The two got up to some interesting antics in the icecream parlor as well as eating it of course. About an hour later Larry got the all clear from Richard and the couple could go home for Ally to receive her surprise.

Walking down the street arm in arm Larry started to sing Snowbound by Genesis.

_Lay your body down upon the midnight snow,_

_Feel the cold of winter in your hair_

_Here in a world of your own,_

_In a casing that's grown_

_To a children's delight_

_That arrived overnight._

_And here they come to play their magic games_

_Carving names upon your frozen hand._

_Here in a world of your own,_

_Like a sleeper whose eyes_

_Sees the pain with surprise_

_As it smothers your cries_

_They'll never never know._

_Hey there's a Snowman_

_Hey, Hey what a Snowman_

_Pray for the Snowman_

_Ooh, Ooh what a Snowman_

_They say a snow year's a good year_

_Filled with the love of all who lie so deep._

_Smiling faces tear your body to the ground_

_Covered red that only we can see._

_Here in a ball that they made_

_From the snow on the ground,_

_See it rolling away_

_Wild eyes to the sky_

_They'll never, never know._

_Hey there's a Snowman_

_Hey what a Snowman_

_Pray for the Snowman_

_Ooh, Ooh what a Snowman_

_They say a snow year's a good year_

_Filled with the love of all who lie so deep._

_Hey there goes the Snowman_

_Hey there what a Snowman_

_Hey there lies the Snowman_

_Hey he was a Snowman_

_They say a snow year's a good year_

_Filled with the love of all who lie so deep._

Soon as Larry finished singing the couple replied home. Unlocking the door Ally was in shock. The place had been decorated while they were out and there was even a coat-stand. "Surprise!" Her collegues at cage and fish screamed excitedly being able to tell Ally liked the place.

"Wow you did all this?" Ally asked shocked and hugely grateful. "Thanks so much!"

"No problems. Our pleasure." Richard replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The new house was only the start of all the coming changes. A week later Ally realized she had a 10 year old daughter who was now living with her, then she was made partner at Cage&amp;fish. Cage, Fish &amp; Mcbeal. Ally was under a lot of stress. As you could probably figure.

It was not long before Ally realized she had to fire someone and realized it was Jenny she had to fire. This caused multiple problems and a lot of tension in the workplace. Ally sighed and wondered weather she was doing the right thing but firing Jenny as it then spiralled into losing one of the best associates. Glenn Foy. They went off to start a firm of their own. It was then when she started to notice weird menstrual cramp like pains and started to worry. The baby wasn't due for a week so it could be labour but she wasn't sure. They weren't really regular on and off more like random on and off. Come the Friday she figured it was best to visit the doctor and left work a couple of hours early to do so, telling Elaine to tell Richard where she had gone.

Ally had been so busy lately. Getting back from the doctor 20 minutes before Maddie's friends were due to come over for the sleepover she went to lay down for a little after the Doctor said the pain she was feeling was just Braxton hicks contractions and gave her a few ways to relive them.

"Where's Ally?" Larry asked Maddie after coming in from work a few minutes later.

"Said she was going to lie down for a bit." Maddie replied anxiously waiting for her friends to arrive.

"Thanks Maddie." Larry said before running up the stairs to see Ally.

"You alright?" Larry asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine... just feeling a little discomfort." Ally replied reassuring him then got up realizing Maddie's friends would arrive soon.

"Ok well if you atall need to rest I'll supervise the sleepover..." Larry said comfortingly and gave Ally a gentle but warming hug.

"Thanks Larry." Ally whispered softly, soon as she finished saying it one of Maddie's friends arrived at the door.

"Seems like they're enjoying it." Ally said quietly leaning against the worktop in the kitchen while Maddie's friends were eating takeaway Pizza.

"Yes they do. How are you feeling?" Larry questioned wrapping his arm around her back.

"Fine..." She replied. "Hey once the girls have gone up to bed do you mind cooking?" She asked.

"No not atall. I'll cook." He replied and quickly kissed her on the forehead while Maddie's friends weren't looking.

Soon enough Maddie and her friends were upstairs in Maddie's room, in bed and Ally was laying on the sofa while Larry cooked dinner. After putting the gratin in the oven he came over and waited for Ally to lift her head before sitting down so Ally could rest her head again. Larry smiled and ran his finger through her hair once before rubbing her bump being able to tell it was causing some discomfort. "Thanks Larry. It really helps." She said grateflly.

"Well I'm glad to be of service." Larry responded and laughed kissing her head softly while continuing to rub her bump. "Wow!" He exclaimed with wonder.

"What are you wowing about?" Ally asked laughing slightly.

"It's kicking, a babies kick never ceases to amaze me! It feels so weird!"

"Well you get used to it eventually. This one has a lot of energy." Ally explained.

"I see..." Larry paused for a second. "So have you thought more about names?" He inquired.

"I still think we should call him Billy." Ally replied.

"Ok. Billy it is." Larry replied and smiled. "I better check dinner." He said then went off into the kitchen to take the food out of the oven.

Larry played some romantic music then handed Ally some red roses. "Happy valentines day." He said softly as Ally thanked him and passed him a mixtape she'd made.

The two ate almost in silence, talking softly and gently with eachother. The music was the main source of noise. Both Ally and Larry fell in complete silence when it played the recording of Every breath you take from the night of Ally's birthday last year. It held special memories for both of them and that surprise was one of the best Ally had ever had in her life. One she actually liked. A lot.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_O can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_


	6. Chapter 6

"Smoking!" Ally exclaimed angrily. "Your 10!" This was the incident two weeks later after Maddie was caught smoking in the toilets.

It took a while but eventually Ally calmed down a bit and realized she may have overreacted on the matter. Going up to Maddie's room she sat on the edge of her bed. "Look Maddie your a clever girl. I know you wouldn't smoke without a reason?" What's going on at school?" Ally asked gently combing her fingers through Maddie's long hair after figuring she smoked to purposefully get suspended.

"Well... Friday's fathers day... I just feel excluded being there..." Maddie confessed.

"Oh... Well Larry could come in?" Ally asked not sure if that's what Maddie wanted.

"Thanks Ally. That would be good." She replied. "Hey are you ok?" She asked noticing Ally was wincing a little.

"Oh um yeah. Fine... I'm just going to call Larry." Ally said going into her room to grab her phone.

Meanwhile at Cage, fish &amp; Mcbeal Richard was moaning about how Ally wasn't in. "Where's Ally? Again! She's partner yet she's hardly ever around at the moment!" Richard exclaimed slightly annoyed but also feeling lost without Ally or John.

In Larry's office he was in the middle of a meeting with Coretta and a client when the phone rang. "Sorry... It could be my wife. I have to take it." Larry apologized and excused himself from the meeting before going out of the room to answer the phone.

"Larry can you come home?" Ally asked with a sense of urgancy in her voice.

"Uh... Well I'm in a meeting. Is the baby coming?" Larry responded then asked.

"I think so, hurry please and pop by my work. Get Elaine to come so she can watch Maddie while were at the hospital."

"Yes. Ok Ally. I'll be 20 . You can wait that long right?"

"I think so. Well I hope so. See you soon then." Ally answered the question.

"Yes see you soon. Bye." Larry said before putting down the phone, quickly telling Coretta where he was going and running over to Ally's firm to get Elaine.

"Richard I have to go." Elaine said, making a demand instead of asking. "Ally thinks she's about to have the baby.. I need to look after Maddie. Sorry." She apologized as Larry dragged her out the door and down the elevator before running to Ally and Larry's place.

"Elaines going to look after you for the next day or two." Ally informed going back into Maddie's room and sitting back on the edge of her bed.

"Your having the baby aren't you?" Maddie asked although she already knew. "Have your waters broken?"

"No not yet." Ally replied then paused, wincing because of the pain but trying not to make a big deal of it.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen on my bed." Maddie said half seriously and half jokingly however then realized Ally was getting a contraction."Sorry... you don't need to try and mask the pain. I can tell it hurts a lot by your face."

"Thanks Maddie." Ally replied. "Hey what do you say about once the baby's born we go out and get ice-cream, one Saturday. Just me and you?" Ally asked suggesting the idea.

"That would be great!" Maddie replied smiling a little.

Eventually Elaine and Larry arrived. Larry supported Ally as she walked to the car and soon enough they were on their way to the nearest hospital. Ally's waters broke during the car journey and her contractions were becoming more frequency and stronger. Breathing deeply Ally was trying not to scream in-case it distracted Larry, at one point however she just couldn't help it.

"Ally were nearly there. 3 minutes." Larry said. Atleast trying to reassure her that they would get to the hospital on time.

Finally they arrived at the hospital, Larry found the place closest to the hospital entrance to park as time was of the essence. "Can you walk?" Larry asked.

"I think so. Can you help me up?"

"Sure." Larry responded and lifted her out of the car.

At that moment Ally got a really strong contraction. "Ally?" Larry asked checking she was still with him.

"Sorry. Ugh. Ow." She replied once the contraction was over.

"Come here. I'll carry you in." He offered, knowing Ally was still incredibly light even at 9 months pregnant! Ally sighed, not really wanting to be carried: she let him anyway. Larry smiled. "It'll all be over soon." He whispered softly in her ear.

In the hospital room Ally was ready to push. "LARRY! OW! OW! OW!" Ally screamed grabbing hold of Larry's hand tight.

"Hey beautiful. Breathe. Just breathe." He said soothingly.

Eventually the baby was born and the placenta had been delivered. "Thank god." Ally sighed with relief, but feeling slightly shaky. The baby (Billy) was in perfect health and fortunately Ally did not need any stitches.

That evening Ally's colleagues came to the hospital along with Maddie.

"Wow he's so tiny!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, Looks just like Billy, Ally." Richard joked. "Bygones." He said to excuse his words after realizing Ally wasn't finding it funny.

Ally Yawned tiredly as Larry was running his finger soothlingly through her hair. "Can you take him?" She asked.

"Sure Al." He replied just before Billy was passed to Larry.

"We'll miss you at Cage , fish &amp; Mcbeal" Richard confessed. "Come back when your ready though. You don't need to hurry back. I respect you need time to be with Billy."

"Thanks Richard." Ally smiled weakly and yawned again. You could tell she was struggling to stay awake.

Eventually Ally's collegues and Maddie had left, Larry put Billy in the hospital cot and sat back down on the edge of the hospital bed, running his finger through Ally's hair, allowing her to sleep. Softly singing Simple man.

_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say._

_And if you do this_

_It will help you some sunny day._

_Take your time... Don't live too fast,_

_Troubles will come and they will pass._

_Go find a woman and you'll find love,_

_And don't forget son,_

_There is someone up above._

_[Chorus:]_

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be something you love and understand._

_Baby, be a simple kind of man._

_Oh won't you do this for me son,_

_If you can?_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul,_

_And you can do this if you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

_[Chorus]_

_Boy, don't you worry._

_You'll find yourself._

_Follow your heart,_

_And nothing else._

_You can do this,_

_If you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

_[Chorus]_

_Baby, be a simple, be a simple man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_


	7. Chapter 7

It had been just over a month since Billy was born and the week of Ally's birthday. Laying in bed with Larry on a Sunday evening she cuddled into his warm skin. "I think I'm going to go back to work tomorrow." She said. Bringing up the matter to make sure he did not have any objections to it. "Mum said she could sit Billy and Maddie if we were both out." She said making sure Larry knew childcare was covered.

"Sure. Al. If you feel up to it go ahead." Larry responded understandingly. He couldn't stay at home for long. It would get boring!

"Ok cool. Back at Cage, Fish &amp; Mcbeal tomorrow. I'll tell them about the party." Ally said excitedly as Larry hugged her tight before making love.

The next morning, running into the office late again as usual. "Welcome back." Richard said pleased to see Ally had returned and looked amazing as usual. "So your all invited to my party on Wednesday. At my place." She said first informing them of her birthday party.

"Thought you hated birthday's..." Richard said confused.

"Well times change." Ally explained chirpily.

"righteyo" Richard said still slightly shocked at how much Ally Seemed to have changed in such a short amount of times. "Uh Bygons."

"Ok moving on. Eliza, You, Richard. Sexual harassment case. Clients meeting with you at 10:30, Nelle, something to do with a video tape." Clients meeting with you at 11.

"Meeting dismissed." Ally said after filling everyone in on the current cases. Heading back to her office she was greeted by a woman who looked quite upset.

"Can you help me?" The woman asked Ally.

"Yes. What with?" She asked Sitting at her desk. "Sit down"

The woman sat down then told her story. "Helaina is trying to break up my marriage. Can you be my lawyer?"

"Yes sure. Any reason she's trying to break up you marriage."

"Not that I'm aware of." Helen replied. "The case starts tomorrow 11am. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Tomorrow 11am" Ally clarified and out of nowhere Larry walked through the door.

"Wait... That's my client...?" Larry said confused.

"No this is Helen."

"No it's Helaina" Larry said still equally confused.

"Ok then Helen. I'll see you tomorrow. Court."

"What? I don't know you!" She exclaimed before leaving.

Suddenly everyone realized. She had two personalities. "Well this could be interesting." Ally thought confused her self. "Anyway Why are you hear?" She asked wondering.

"I wanted to see you. I had a break and wanted to see you were ok. Not missing billy too much..." He answered the question then paused for a bit. "What do you say to going out for lunch?" He invited wanting to spend time with her without kids.

"Sure. Can we go to the Mexican John works at?" Ally asked. Needing to get hold of John for the case.

At lunch time the couple met at the Mexican and entered together. Larry laughed at the sight of John singing. "Seriously!" He exclaimed with shock.

"Yes seriously." Ally said and gestured for John to come over as they were seated. "I need you on this case. John. Double personality." Ally said with a bossy, urgent tone in her voice. "Uh... ok.. then." John accepted slightly unwillingly. "Wait your back already?" John was shocked then looked at Ally.

"Yes. Well I just couldn't wait to be back John. My office after lunch ok." She told him.

After Ally and John has finished talking Ally and Larry ordered their food and ate, smiling at eachother between mouthfulls. "How is it? Being away from Billy?" Larry asked.

"I miss him... You know what, that baby is so cute. I really do miss him." She replied truthfully.

"Well that's understandable. You've spent the last month with him pretty much 24/7"

"True that." Ally said and stole one of Larry's Nacho's. Larry laughed at this, smiling. "Could have asked" He said jokingly.

"Well I knew you wouldn't mind." She said flirtatiously before putting the Nacho into her mouth. "Hey can we stop home for a few minutes. To see Billy?" She asked.

"Sure Al. My next meetings not until 3. Yours?" He asked

"2:30" She answered.

"Ally! Larry!" Jeannie (Ally's mum) Exclaimed cheerfully. "I wasn't expecting you two back so early."

"Well we just popped by to see Billy." Larry said. "Ally was missing him." he explained.

"Uh yeah. Can I take him?" Ally asked as she sat next to her mum who was cradling Billy on the sofa.

"Course you can! He's your son." Jeannie said before passing Ally's son to her. "Your just intime for his feed." Jeannie said.

"Oh good. Good. Has he been eating ok?" She asked.

"Yes... Fine." Jeannie replied and smiled, it was wonderful to finally have grandchildren.

"Ok. Good. You don't mind do you?" Ally asked her mum and Larry before starting to feed him.

"No. Not atall." Both replied one after another.

* * *

After feeding and burping Billy, the couple headed back to their individual work places. "You're cutting it fine arn't you?" John asked Ally as she rushed into her office.

Ally screamed. "John!" She paused to catch her breath. "You scared me!" She exclaimed before sitting down.

"Where were you?"

"Just popped home to see my baby..." Ally paused wondering why John was being so nosy. "Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yes. Fine... that's fine. I was" John paused and stuttered for a bit. "I was... Um... Well just wondering." He finally got the words out.

The next couple of days passed just as normal. After a busy first few days back Ally was glad to have something to celebrate tonight. It was her birthday! The big 3 2. That and she had managed too win her case against all the odds.

"Happy birthday Ally!" Maddie screamed with excitement after bringing in the cake.

Ally smiled, it was great to have so many people here. All celebrating her party. She loved each and every one in their own special way. After dinner Elaine sung her number, wanting to be in the spotlight as usual. The others talked and danced. Oh she did have some laughs that night. It was one of the best birthdays of her life. Dancing with Larry to I only want to be with you, sung live by Vonda she felt totally at peace and true happiness. She was grateful for this moment, all her friends and all her family.

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so_

_I only know I never want to let you go_

_'Cause you started something, can't you see_

_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_

_It happens to be true_

_I only want to be with you_

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_

_I wanna spend each moment of the day with you_

_Look what has happened with just one kiss_

_I never knew that I could be in love like this_

_It's crazy but it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

_You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance_

_I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance_

_Now listen honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere_

_As long as we're together honey I don't care_

_'Cause you started something, can't you see_

_That ever since we've met you've had a hold on me_

_No matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you_

_You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance_

_I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance_

_Now listen honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere_

_As long as we're together honey I don't care_

_'Cause you started something can't you see_

_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_

_No matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you_

_No matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you_


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately not all can be good. A week later Maddie was ill again. This time she fainted which of-course caused Ally huge worry. That same morning she was greeted with the shock if how Richard was getting married to Eliza when they had only known eachother for a month. Upon realizing the extent of the bullying Maddie faced and how it was affecting her mental health she had to make a difficult decision.

Calling an emergency meeting at work she told news of her resignation. "Sorry... but Maddie needs me and she needs new work. Really sorry for the short notice." She said, the room was shocked to silence. Not quite sure what to feel.

"Ally... You can't leave!" Elaine said bursting into her office after the meeting was over.

"I'm sorry Elaine. Really I am. But Maddie..." She apologized and trailed off.

Then it was Richards turn to interrogate. "Does it have to be so soon?" He asked.

"Yes... Maddie needs to be back in new york with her friends... Sorry..." Ally explained appologeticaly.

"What about work?" He asked.

"Well... uh. Larry and I are going to start our own firm!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow Ally! Wow..." Richard exclaimed then paused in shock."So... um I'm getting married on Friday now... so you can come." he broke the news and waited for the oh you don't have to do that for me thing and the whole I'll be back for the day of your wedding speech.

It's true that that particular speech came from Ally's mouth in response.

Finally it was Friday. Ally woke up in deep thought, slight disbelief that tonight she would be leaving for New York.

"Renée!" Ally exclaimed shocked answering her door at 8:30am.

"You can't leave!" She exclaimed trying to hold back tears.

"I have to Renée. I'm sorry. But you can come and visit and I can visit you every once in a while... Face it we haven't really seem much of each-other this year, it may force us to make an effort." Ally said, explaining her defense, also feeling upset with a side of guilty.

It felt hostile at the office, awkward. Everyone was acting strange. Constantly finding excuses to talk to Ally on her last day. Finally the wedding came and this was rather exciting. What with fainting priests and the vows self-composed. There was also this funny patch where Ally started hallucinating. Hallucinating back to her own wedding with Larry and hallucinating Billy.

The reception was held in the bar. Elaine sung her famous number, there was alcohol, dancing. You know the usual. Even Georgia was there. Ally tried to be happy for Richard and Eliza not worry about her leaving right now. But everyone was sad. Sad she was going. As a commemoration to Ally her theme song. "Tell me" was played by Vonda at the reception.

Unfortunately it was soon time for Ally to leave. The Lawyers at cage and fish and Elaine, Renée and Georgia all came out to wish her goodbye. Hugging each one in turn Ally whispered something special. It was surprising but even Nelle was upset about Ally leaving. Maybe she did have a hear atall. It was just sad that she had only started to show it once Ally was leaving. Richard and John, everyone else at Cage, Fish &amp; Mcbeal. They could not imagine it without Ally. Ally Mcbeal. Walking away, arm in arm with Larry, crying softly but trying to hold back her tears,the song Changes by black Sabbath. It was in everyone's head tonight.

_ I feel unhappy_

_I feel so sad_

_I lost the best friend_

_That I ever had_

_She was my woman_

_I loved her so_

_But it's too late now_

_I've let her go_

_I'm going through changes_

_I'm going through changes_

_We shared the eve's_

_We shared each day_

_In love together_

_We found a way_

_But soon the world_

_Had its evil way_

_My heart was blinded_

_Love went astray_

_I'm going through changes_

_I'm going through changes_

_It took so long_

_To realize_

_That I can still hear_

_Her last goodbyes_

_Now all my days_

_Are filled with tears_

_Wish I could go back_

_And change these years_

_I'm going through changes_

_I'm going through changes_


End file.
